Life after You
by softy 45
Summary: After Julia cheated, Eli formed a band with his friends. When Jake brings author, Clare Edwards, into the band's life, will Eli finally be able to forget Julia and move on?
1. Life After You

**New story YAY:D**

Eli paced back and forth throughout his large room. A page of sheet music was in one hand while his other was tugging at his long, dark brown hair. It had been a month since he was able to write a new song, and in Eli's world that was not a very good thing. Frustration was slowly beginning to show as he desperately threw himself onto his bed. His band, Sing Of The Dark, had become famous for their insightful lyrics, and punk rock style. He couldn't have been any happier with his band mates, his best friends, the ones who were there for him the entire time, even when his thoughts of Julia would overtake him. The band consisted of Jake, the guitarist, Adam, the bassist, Drew, the drummer, and Eli, the singer.

Most guys would be thrilled to be in Eli's position, an endless supply of girls and money, but he could care less. Music was his copping mechanism, his addiction. After Julia cheated on him, Eli was a mess, and that's when the band formed. This was the only way the guys could think of that would snap Eli out of his depression. The next album was set to come out within the next couple of months, and only two of the required ten songs had actually been written, and Eli wanted to finish this one tonight before Jake's friend got to the house. Jake wouldn't go into detail, but just told the others that it was a girl who he was childhood friends with. The only other thing Eli knew about her was that she had wrote one of his favorite books, though he would never admit it. From her book, it seemed as if she was as broken as he was, and for some reason he wanted to get to know her. All to soon the doorbell rang, and Eli let out a frustrated groan while throwing the sheet music on the ground.

"ELI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Jake called from the first story.

"COOL YOUR BONER, I'M COMING," Eli yelled back. He quickly changed into his black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and black blazer before sprinting down the stairs. His forest green eyes were soon being connected to a pair that seemed to replicate the ocean.

"Took you long enough," Jake muttered under his breath, "Eli Goldsworthy this is Clare Edwards, and Clare Edwards this is Eli Goldsworthy".

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Eli replied with a smirk, his signature. He noticed a slight blush rise onto her pale cheeks, but he didn't read that much into it. Her cinnamon curls slightly covered her face as she looked up and said "likewise Mr. Goldsworthy," adding in a smirk of her own. For the next few hours the band, and Clare talked about anything and everything, well until Jake brought up her book.

"So Clare how are sales on your book going?"

"They're good, I've gotten some amazing reviews, and even the New York Times has been discussing about putting on their must read list," she replied with a small smile.

"Well, I happen to know for a fact that Eli over here is practically in love with your book," Adam added with a pointed look in Eli's direction. Eli slightly choked on his water, and sent a glare Adam's way while Drew just chuckled at his expense.

"Oh don't give me that look Mr. Goth. I've caught you re-reading her book several times, and normally once you read a book you never touch it again."

"Well I'm glad that someone enjoys my book," she chuckled. Not too much longer Clare had to go, and she gave each boy a hug. For some odd reason she felt like she had known them her whole life. After she left Adam looked towards Eli's awestruck face, and slightly grinned.

"Looks like someone is over Julia. I guess you can finally breathe again." Suddenly Eli had an idea for his long awaited song. He ran up the stairs, skipping a step here and there, ran into his room grabbed his acustic gutair, and began to play.

**Catching my breath  
>You had a hold on me<br>Not much left  
>All just a memory<br>You left me high and dry**

Eli remembered seeing Julia kiss his best friend Fitz. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. Julia and him had been going out for over three years, he had given his heart and soul to her, and she just ripped it out and smashed it.

**No, I can't breathe underwater, babe  
>You're killing me<br>Your dirty little games are telling me  
>I'm dying for you<br>(Dying for you)**

**So what now?  
><strong>

But then he pictured Clare's sweet, innocent face, and couldn't help but smile. He didn't understand it, he barely knew her yet it felt like they were already good friends 

**I wanna breathe now  
>I can live again<br>Scream out loud every now and then  
>Go and get back everything<br>You took from me  
>I wanna get back friends I used to know<br>Stay out late at the killer show  
>Ridin' downtown like we used to do<br>And just be me  
><strong>

Tears pricked his eyes, as he remembered how he acted after the incident. He lost himself, and he missed his friends. From this point on he vowed to change back to who he used to be. 

**I wanna breathe, I wanna be  
>I wanna sing, I wanna believe<br>All the things I can do  
>There's life after you<br>(There's life after you)  
><strong>  
><strong>Letting go<br>Now the worst is over  
>You should know I'm okay<br>I'm so moving on  
>I'm so over you<strong>

**So what now?  
>(So what now?)<strong>

**I wanna breathe now  
>I can live again<br>Scream out loud every now and then  
>Go and get back everything<br>You took from me  
>I wanna get back friends I used to know<br>Stay out late at the killer show  
>Ridin' downtown like we used to do<br>And just be me**

**I wanna breathe, I wanna be  
>I wanna sing, I wanna believe<br>All the things I can do  
>There's life after you<strong>

**Don't you come 'round here no more  
>I feel more like me without you<br>With you  
>... is so wrong<br>I got to be moving on**

**So what now?**

**I wanna breathe now  
>I can live again<br>Scream out loud every now and then  
>Go and get back everything<br>You took from me  
>I wanna get back friends I used to know<br>Stay out late at the killer show  
>Ridin' downtown like we used to do<br>And just be me**

**I wanna breathe now  
>I can live again<br>Scream out loud every now and then  
>Go and get back everything<br>You took from me  
><strong>  
><strong>I wanna breathe, I wanna be<br>I wanna sing, I wanna believe  
>All the things I can do<br>There's life after you  
>There's life after you<br>There's life after you**

**So, should I continue? review:D**


	2. Like We Used To

**So, it's short, but it's an update:) I've had billions of essays for school, so yeah this is all I've had time for. Sorry:( Hope you enjoy. R&R.**

The band instantly fell in love with Eli's new song. It wasn't like their others. It was slower, but it still managed to keep the meaning the band was known for. In Eli's head Julia doesn't exist anymore, instead his head was filled with thoughts of a blue eyed beauty who has a way with words.

Currently Jake was lounging on the couch in the recording studio reading comics with Adam sprawled out on the love seat doing the same, while Drew was trying to flirt with the new intern, Katie. Eli however, was strumming his guitar trying to find the perfect beat for his next song, when he heard Simpson's voice blare through the small studio.

"Well, Julia, Fitz, I'm sure you will absolutely love it here."

Eli about threw his guitar across the room when he heard the two oh so familiar names, but of course his band mates were too zoned out to notice. He instantly recognized Julia's slim figure and straight black hair, and Fitz's strong build and short spiky hair.

"Why hello there love," Julia's sickly sweet voice rang out.

"Don't call me that," Eli sneered.

"I believe I am entitled to call you whatever the hell I want." Eli's blood began to boil as he remembered when he told her this.

_Julia was in Eli's strong loving hold as she peacefully slept next to him, and he loved the way her slightly chilled feet would unconsciously brush up against his. This was how he pictured them being forever. He honestly thought that one day he would be able to propose to the girl he was so madly in love with._

Seeing her again brought it all back. He knew he still loved her, and he was lying to himself when he wrote that song. Clare still tugged at the back of his head, and he wanted her, but Julia still took up just enough of him. This began a new song, one that would mean more than anyone ever thought.

I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
>Sharing pillows and cold feet<br>She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat  
>Under blankets and warm sheets<p>

Looking at Fitz envy began to build as he noticed his arm slip around Julia's shoulders.

If only I could be in that bed again  
>If only it were me instead of him <p>

_Julia might have been dark, but she secretly adored romantic movies, and forced Eli to watch them with her all the time, but Eli didn't mind. He even sat there as Julia retold the stories of her favorite scene even though they had both seen the same exact thing. Did Fitz care for her like that?_

_Did he hold her every time her step mom almost killed her? Was he there at midnight when she would show up on his front porch with a tear stained face?_  
>Does he watch your favorite movies?<br>Does he hold you when you cry?  
>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?<br>When you've seen it a million times 

_Julia would be so care free and would dance every time purple rain came on, and Eli would strum his guitar and sing all of her favorite songs, even when he hated them just because he loved her that much._

Did Fitz even bother to learn her favorite things?  
>Does he sing to all your music<br>While you dance to "Purple Rain"?  
>Does he do all these things<br>Like I used to? 

_14 months and 7 days ago he told her she could call him whatever she wanted as long as she spoke to him. It was the first time that they met._

14 months and 7 days ago  
>Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night<br>Just your skin against the window  
>But we took it slow and we both know<p>

It shoulda been me inside that car  
>It should have been me instead of him in the dark<p>

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
>Does he hold you when you cry?<br>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
>When you've seen it a million times?<p>

Does he sing to all your music  
>While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?<br>Does he do all these things  
>Like I used to? <p>

No matter what he did Eli was stuck in her trap.

I know, love  
>(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)<br>Happens all the time, love  
>(I always end up feeling cheated)<br>You're on my mind, love  
>(Oh sorta let her when I need it)<br>That happens all the time, love, yeah

Will he love you like I loved you?  
>Will he tell you everyday?<br>Will he make you feel like you're invincible  
>With every word he'll say?<p>

Can you promise me if this was right?  
>Don't throw it all away<p>

Can you do all these things?  
>Will you do all these things<br>Like we used to?  
>Oh, like we used to<p>

"Leave Julia." This time it was Adam.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you are in for a fight, because I don't care about hitting a girl," he responded. With that Julia flashed a wink in Eli's direction and dragged Fitz out of the room.

"I know that look dude," said Jake "Don't fall for her. Not again. In fact Clare is coming over again tonight." It was a long shot, but Drew hoped it would distract him.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and she's been asking about you a lot." Jake knew he was lying, but he had to say it. Of course he didn't realize that Clare had thought to ask him about Eli, and Eli was more than happy to be under the illusion that his favorite author was asking about him.

**Song: Like we used to by A Rocket To The Moon**

**last chapters song: Life After You by Runner Runner.**


End file.
